The Ring
by Yukki-Senpai
Summary: Francis won't stop having dreams of Jeanne. His birthday is coming up, boy would it be great if he saw her one last time.


_Francis made his was through a large crowd, trying to get to the front of the stage. His blood was racing, breathing heavily, and shaking a little. Once he got to the front he quickly stopped and looked over with fear in his eyes. In front of him was a young and beautiful woman, tied at the stake, about to get burned alive. "Jeanne...!" Francid mumbled, loud enough for Jeanne to look up at him. Her eyes were in terror, fear, but most importantly..shame..she didn't want him to see her like that._

 _Keeping his eyes locked on Jeanne, Francis didn't notice two guards charging up at him. When so, it was already too late..The guards held him_ down _as Jeanne screamed out for his name. One of the guards lift his head up forcing him to watch as Jeanne was burned alive in front of him. Another guard walked up to the stage with a lit torched saying, "Any last words?"_

 _Jeanne looked at the guard then down at Francis. Tears ran down her eyes and she smiled and spoke to Francis once last time. His eyes widen and started tearing up as he struggled to get free and go over to her, but it was too late...The guard places the torch down in the wood on her feet. The fire quickly scattered up rising to the top of the wood pole and turning her flesh and bones into ashes._

"JEANNE!"

Francis woke up, breathing heavily and sweating everywhere. He looked around before resting back on his bed, putting an arm around his eyes saying, "Just a dream...huh..?" He then glances over at his calendar. July 14. "Another year of surviving this life..." Francis sighed and took a quick shower before heading to work.

Francis made his way towards the meeting room, grabbing his head with one hand, looking down as Jeanne's last words echoed in his head.

 _"Dont blame yourself for this, it's not your fault. Just remember...Je t'aime..."_

Everyone attending the meeting greeted him as he smiled and greeted them back. In the meeting room it was the same thing over again. After 20 minutes they all took a break and Francis headed towards an empty room. He went to the corner, squatted down and pulled out a small box. He opened it and inside it was a ring. He started getting flashbacks of Jeanne and without realizing it, he started tearing up. He slowly brought the ring up to his chest, holding it tightly and whispering, "if you were still alive, I'd give this to you..." Suddenly, there was a nock on the door. Francis quickly got up, wiping away the tears before the person came in. It was Arthur.

"Hey, uh, Francis.." Arthur nervously spoke. "H-happy birthday."

Francis smiled, with delight that someone actually remembered. "Thanks, Arthur."

Arthur turned over to Francis and looked at him in shock. In front of him was a young, beautiful woman. She placed her index finger to her lips, signaling Arthur to not say anything.

Francis confusingly, looked around behind him "is...is something wrong?" He looked back at Arthur seeing rubbing his head and laughing lightly.

"O-oh, n-no, it's nothing." Arthur looked at him again and saw the young woman, motioning him to follow her. Arthur looked into Francis eyes and smiled one last time before saying goodbye and leaving the room. Arthur quickly went into the hallway and saw her standing there. He gulped and untied his tie a little before going over to her.

"Hello, Arthur." She smiled as she said in a soft voice.

Arthur chuckled, "So it is you, isn't it...Jeanne..."

Jeanne gave out a cute and small laugh. "It's nice to see you too."

"So what brings you here?"

Jeanne softly smiled. "I need a favor."

Arthur raised one of his bushy eyebrows as he crossed his arms. "A favor you say?"

Jeanne nodded, "Yes.. _A favor_.."

After the meeting was over, Francis went back home tired and a bit dreppressed like always. He heard a knock on the door and at first, hesitated to open it. After the third time, he sighed and got up, walking towards the door. He didn't bother to look who was knocking. He just quickly opened the door and was almost caught of guard by the person there. "Jeanne...!"

"Hapapy Birthday, Francis!" She quickly said as tears started running down her cheeks, quickly clouding up her vision. Without hesitating, Francis quickly wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, as they both embracied each other as tears ran down their eyes. As Jeanne hugged him back she pulled away, looking at him and wiping away his tears. Francis laughed as he pulled out a small box and held it in front of her saying, "I've been waiting for what feels a lifetime to ask you this." He opened the box to reveal the ring and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Jeanne looked down at the ring then back at Francis, grabbing his cheeks as she pulled him closer to her, pressing her lips against hers then breaking the kiss while saying, "yes...I do!" France then took the ring out and placed it on her hand before hugging each other once again.

The sun was going down, causing Jeanne to slowly fade away into his arms. When Francis realized it, he hugged her even more, crying and saying in a loud whisper, "Please...! Don't go! I-I can't loose you again!"

Jeanne hugged him tightly not saying anything as she was at the edge of completely disappearing. She kissed his lips one last time, not letting go of him and with tears in her eyes she smiled as she said, "Je t'aime, Francis." And completely disappeared causing the ring to fall as Francis falls to his knees.

Arthur finally came out and stood in front of Francis. He bend down and grabbed the ring, taking one of Franci's hand and placing it there as he closed it into a fist and held his hand with both of his. "I'm sorry..." He softly said. "But that's all I can do..." Arthur quickly hugged him tightly as Francis cried on his shoulder. "She asked me to make her human for a day...she wanted a last goodbye..." Francis clenched onto Arthur.

 _"...Je t'aime...Jeanne..."_


End file.
